Sammy's favorite game
by FamousImmortal
Summary: BrotherhoodAU: John leaves for a hunt and calls Caleb Reaves to babysit Sam and Dean. Things go great for Caleb, but then they take a turn for the worse when Sammy decides to play a little game....
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****: Using Ridley's Caleb, so I don't own anything, nor do I own Supernatural *sigh* wish I did own Jensen Ackles. Anyway…Sam is 6 and Dean is 10.**

_______________________________________________________________________

Ten year old Dean Winchester sat in a chair in the kitchen while watching his baby brother color. He smiled at Sam, amazed how the six year old could be so amazed on coloring a truck. But he was glad that his brother had something to do instead of annoying the hell out of Dean, in which the ten year old didn't really appreciate.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"What Sammy?" Dean replied shoving some gummy bears in his mouth.

"What color is a truck?" 

Dean smiled at Sam, "Well, a truck could usually be, yellow, white, black, blue, red, any color you want it to be…why do you ask?"

"Cause I wanted to draw this for Caleb as a thank you card for being the best Caleb ever"

Dean chuckled at his little brother as he ruffled his hair, "I think Damien will greatly appreciate your 'thank you' card Sammy"

Sam's eyes lit up as a huge grin broke on his face, "Really?"

"Really"

"Really, Really?"

"Really" Dean whispered, getting slightly annoyed.

"Really, really, really?" The six year old continued.

"Yes Sam, really" Dean said trying not to yell at his brother.

The six year old gleamed at his big brother and turned back to he could finish coloring his picture, he had really worked hard on it and he hoped Caleb would like it. Because, since Caleb would always draw dragons for him and bring him and Dean pizza, he figured that he would draw something for him.

John came in the kitchen grabbing a quick snack before he hit the road and sat at the table with his boys as he waited for Caleb to come.

He looked over at his eldest who was stuffing his face with gummy bears, then over to his youngest who was hunched over a paper and coloring slowly.

"Hey Sammy, I don't think that picture is going to go anywhere" He joked as he grinned at his youngest.

"Sssshhh, I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry I disturbed you Sammy" John said trying his best not to smile.

"He's drawing a thank you card for Caleb" Dean told his father.

"Is he now?"

"Yes I am" Sam said smiling at his father, he then turned to Dean, "Dean, what is Caleb's favorite color?"

Dean smiled and thought of what to tell Sam, "Pink Sammy, Pink is his favorite color"

"Really? I thought he liked green"

"He changed his mind Sam"

"Oh, okay"

John smiled at his boys, glad to see them happy for once. He took a moment to soak in the peacefulness of his little family, cause he knew things would be hell when he was on the hunt.

"Done!" Sam shouted gleefully.

"Can I see Sam?" Dean asked smiling at his baby brother.

"Of course you can Dean!" Sam replied joyfully handing the picture to Dean.

Dean studied the picture trying, but not succeeding, to laugh. There on the paper; was a neatly colored truck, the front half pink and the back half purple with a hug smiley face on it. He saw that Sam had added on to the picture. There were three stick figures, Dean, was standing on a rock with a baseball bat, Sam was eating some grass, god heavens knew why, and the tallest figure who had a bright red hat on and who Dean assumed to be Caleb, was standing on the truck holding a pizza, in which looked like pepperoni.

"Ummm Sammy? Why are you eating grass?" Dean asked trying again, not to laugh.

"Because, I was pretending to be a moo!" Sam exclaimed.

"I see Sammy, I see" Dean said grinning as he handed the little drawing to his dad.

John grabbed the paper from Dean and had to laugh at his youngest son's imagination, "That's some work of art Sammy" He said handing the paper to Sam.

"I know it is, and I hope Caleb likes it!" Sam beamed with joy.

Just then a loud voice sounded from the doorway, "I'm here Johnny!"

"Finally!" John replied rolling his eyes at Caleb.

"Damien!" Dean said jutting his head toward Caleb.

"Deuce" Caleb responding going over to give the kid a high five, but then Sam stood in his way, "Sammy, get off the floor"

"I made you something Caleb!"

Caleb smiled, "Did ya now runt?"

"Yup here it is" Sam said handing the older man the picture, "I hope you like it, I worked VERY hard on it"

Caleb grinned and grabbed the picture, however he stopped smiling when he saw the picture, "Hey runt, what's this supposed to be?"

"It's Me, You, Dean, and your car silly, who else could it be?"

"Yeah, I see that but why the hell is my car half pink and half purple with a smiley face on it?" He asked, "And most importantly, why the hell are you eating grass for?"

"Because he's pretending to be a moo, junior" John cut in.

"What in gods name is a moo?" Caleb asked confused.

"What's the only thing that could go moo Caleb" John asked the younger man, although, Caleb still looked confused, "A cow"

"No Daddy" Sam chimed in, "Cow's aren't the only ones who can go moo!"

"Really runt? Who else can then?" Caleb asked.

"Me!! Moooooooo, see?" Sammy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes Sammy I see" John and Caleb replied in confusion.

John turned and grabbed his stuff and made way for the door, "Well, boys, I got to head out now" John said nodding his heads to Dean, he then turned to Caleb and said, "Don't set anything on fire"

"Awwww come on Johnny, It was ONE time!" Caleb said.

"Yeah well, that one time got me in trouble by the landlord, now just try not to make the neighbors call the cops either, please?"

"You have my word John" Caleb said as he rolled his eyes.

John shook his head in agreement as he waved goodbye to his son's and walked out the door. It was quiet for about ten minutes until Sammy began babbling.

"You really liked my picture Caleb? I'm glad you did, I worked very hard on it, but Dean and daddy kept on interrupting me by their unnecessary talking. Pastor Jim called the other day, he wanted to know how I was doing cause I was getting over a really bad cold. And then pastor Jim said, angles are watching over you Samuel, I didn't member that Samuel was my first name! I think that's cool Caleb, you think that's cool? It is cool. I'm hungry, are you guys hungry? All that drawing make me starving!" Sam stopped for a second and then started up again, "Oh my gosh! I forgot to tell you, guess what happened at school today!! Lemme tell you. So--"

Dean interrupted him, "OKAY Sammy, we get it, your hungry, just stop talking already!"

"I want grilled cheese please!" Sam piped up so the older two could hear him.

"Calm down runt, I'm getting your damn sandwich" Caleb said as he got out the pan, along with some butter, bread and cheese. After a few minutes, the dinner was done, served and eaten. And about an hour later the trio sat on the couch with Caleb in the middle watching some old cartoon.

Caleb smiled as he saw the two younger boys asleep on the each side of him, "Thank god you two are finally asleep" He whispered.

The eldest Winchester yawned sleepily, "I'm not asleep Damein."

"Yeah well, you sound tired to me" He hesitated for a second, "Come on Deuce, let's get you and runt here to your bed's, I thinks it's bedtime for all of us now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm SO sorry I took so long to update!!! I was so busy!! Well here it is******

**______________________________________________________________________________**

Dean woke up to the mouthwatering smell of Bacon and eggs. _'Damien must be cooking'_ he thought and along with the smell came Sam's babbling voice. He threw off the covers got out of bed and headed toward the kitchen.

"Caleb! You're making eggs!"

"Course I am, runt, and you better enjoy it too, cause I'm not slaving over a hot stove for nothing"

"Don't worry Caleb; I'll eat everything that's on my plate"

"I'm sure you will runt"

"You know what, Caleb?"

"What?" Caleb asked smiling down at the four year old.

"This reminds me of the time when Pastor Jim made eggs! They were _so_ yummy! And guess what? They were scrambled too! Just like the ones you're making for me and Dean! Pastor Jim also let us have ketchup on out eggs which made them even _yummier_, and you know what else? Eggs come from chickens! We learned that in school, isn't that cool Caleb? Huh? Huh? Isn't it? Huh? I think it's very cool," Sam babbled on aimlessly.

Dean came in, saving Caleb from more of Sam's lesson of eggs, "Okay Sammy, we get that you're in love with the eggs."

"Its okay, deuce. I don't mind learning more of Sammy's version of eggs" Caleb smiled at Sam then turned to Dean whispering "Maybe he'll even fall asleep earlier so we can watch scary movies"

"Nu-uh" Sam said making it obvious that he heard what Caleb said, "I'm going to stay up all day and all night and all day and all night again…daddy also said Dean can't watch scary movies, he's too young" Dean speared his brother with a glare that Sam returned with a smug smile.

"Well dad's not here Sam, and who cares anyway?"

Caleb interrupted before Sam could reply to Dean, "Alright come on, you. No more fighting, let's eat, I'm starving."

Caleb put Sam and Dean's plate in front of them and helped himself to one.

The trio ate the breakfast in peace and when they were done Caleb decided that he needed a hot shower.

"Okay, guys; I'm going to take a shower, Sammy? Dean? You two clean up, okay?"

Dean's mouth dropped into a frown, "Ummm"

"Don't worry Dean! I'll help you!" Sammy piped up.

"Ugh fine" Dean complained rolling his eyes.

Dean had almost everything done thanks to captain geek boy; all he had to do was put the dishes away.

"Hey…De?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Why do fish swim?"

'_Great'_ Dean thought_, 'Another round of Sammy's annoying question game'_

"Well wouldn't flying be you know…be a lot more fun?" Sam continued, oblivious to his brother's second eye-roll.

"They need water, Sam, or else they'll die"

"Okay then…why can't kitties fly"

Dean sighed in frustration, "they're not _supposed_ to fly Sam"

"Why not? They can come down with the birdies, so why didn't God give it to them?"

"God didn't want to give them wings, Sammy"

"Oh…why don't the birdies get hurt then?"

Dean found himself to be very frustrated now "Because they have wings!"

"But…if kitties have wings they wouldn't get hurt…so why can't we give them wings?"

"He doesn't want kitties to get hurt, Sammy"

"Oh…okay then" Sam decided to stay quiet for a few minutes which had made Dean more than happy. Dean thought the twenty round of questions was over.

He was sadly mistaken, "Why don't the birdies get hurt then?"

"Because they _have_ wings Sam!"

"Sooo why can't God give them wings if they want them?"

"_Maybe_ they don't want the wings, Sam"

"Well if I was a cat or fish, I would definitely want wings, Dean, so I could fly _anywhere _in the world. Maybe even Sesame Street so I can see Elmo and Big Bird!"

"Sammy…sorry to break it you but those people aren't even real, they're fake"

"No they're not! They're so _not_ fake! I saw them in person" Sam said smiling in triumph to himself.

"Those were people in costumes, Sammy, they're not real, little brother." Sam looked up with angry eyes and made Dean shrug. "I hate to break it to you"

Sam then looked down in sadness and pouted, "Okay….thanks for telling me, Dean.."

Dean watched as Sammy sulked away. He then sighed and sat on the couch.

"Deuce?" Damian sauntered back out in the kitchen. He stayed, leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed and a gently smile on his face.

"Yeah?" Dean was wiping down the last of the dishes and putting them away.

"Have fun with Sammy's little question game?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "It was a blast"

"The things he asks sometimes, Deuce 're just _weird_"

"Just like you" Dean snickered.

"Hey be nice….or else I won't take you to the library for a book reading" Caleb said playfully slapping the back of Dean's head.

"Library? Book reading?" Dean asked raising a brow.

"Runts idea…I told him if he helped you he could pick what we do today"

"But I cleaned most of the kitchen!" Dean declared.

"Relax, Deuce…you can pick what we do tomorrow"

Dean frowned and took control of the TV, Sam always got first pick at everything…no matter what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**The trio got to the library just in time before the reading had started. Sam was bouncing up and down excited to see that they were going to read his favorite book.**

"**Yay! Caleb! De! They're going to read Go dog Go! It's my favorite book ever!"**

"**Yeah Damien, Their going to read **_**Go dog Go**_**" Dean rolled his eyes at his best friend.**

"**Shut up deuce," Caleb playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "C'mon you two let's go so me and deuce can get good seats, I don't want to stand up the whole time."**

"**Me neither, Come on Sammy." Dean motioned for his brother to come.**

"**I'm coming guys don't hurry me, jeez!" the little five year old cheered.**

**Caleb smiled at Sam who was carrying a stuffed bear, "I'm bringing woo-wee bear because he wants to hear the story too"**

**Dean rolled his eyes at Sam as the little boy skipped over to the car, and then he turned to Caleb, "I bet you anything he's going to try and buckle the stupid thing in."**

**　"****Really?" Caleb mused.**

"**Yeah really, Damien. He made dad buckle the bear in once and when we were driving he took the bear out and then whined because dad didn't do it good enough so dad had to do it again"**

**　"****Why didn't Johnny just keep on driving?" Caleb furrowed his brow.**

**Dean huffed in annoyance to the elder hunters questions, "Because Sam kept on crying and being annoying, duh Damien"**

**Caleb smirked at Dean as he got Sam in the car, sure enough, Sam asked him to buckle in his bear.**

**　"****Caleb! You haveta buckle in woo-wee!" Sam exclaimed to the older man.**

"**Why?"**

"**Because so just in case you crash, Woo-wee won't get a boo-boo. Duh!" Sam smiled from ear to ear and thrust the bear at Caleb, "Now buckle him in please!"**

"**I really don't see why you need to buckle him in Sammy, is it really necessary? Were not going to crash"**

**Sam stuck him tongue out at Caleb, while Dean huffed, "If it's **_**you **_**driving Caleb, we'll be **_**sure**_** to get in a crash"**

"**Deuce, shut it. I happen to be a very good and experienced driver" Caleb defended his self.**

"**Yeah, that's what **_**you **_**think" Dean Shot back.****Sam immediately busted out in laughter, "HA-HA Caleb!"****　"****What?"****　"****Dean thinks you suck at driving! It's so funny!" Sam couldn't stop laughing; it and right now, Caleb was rethinking about Ice Cream.****He shook his head at the little boy and shut the door. And off to the library they went.****-****The reading thing at the library was only an hour in which Caleb and Dean were thankful for, but Sammy pouted as they walked out the door.****　"****Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked his brother.****　"****I didn't want the story to be over." He huffed and crossed his arms, dropping his woo-wee bear.****　"****Oops Sammy, I thought woo-wee bear was never supposed to be dropped." Caleb smiled; he remembered once when he **_**accidentally **_**dropped Sam's stuffed bear, Sam got so mad and felt the need to lecture him about it.****　"****Oh no! Woo-wee!" Sam cried, "Look what you made me do Caleb!"****　"****Me?! What? Oh—"****　"****Damien, just give it a rest and lets go get the ice cream you promised" Dean picked up the bear and handed it to Sam, who made Caleb give the bear a kiss on the head.****　"****Ice cream now please?" ****　"****Fine runt, let's go Deuce"**

**-**

**They got their Ice creams and Caleb took them back to the motel that John had stuck his two boys in. **

**Sam was a horrible mess, chocolate ice cream all over his face; he even managed to get in his hair. Even woo-wee bear had ice cream on him.**

**　"****Hey runt, why does woo-wee have ice cream on him?"**

**　"****Because he wanted some, duh"**

**　"****Well you need a bath Sam, and I'll wash your bear for you"**

**　"****Can woo-wee take a bath with me?" Sam asked.****　"****No runt, sorry, bath time is for little boys like you not for stuffed dolls" Caleb picked up woo-wee and tucked him under his arm.**

**　"****No! Woo-wee is a person too!" Sam yanked the doll from Caleb, "See? He has arms, and legs, and head too! Just like us!"**

**　"****I'm sorry runt, but he's still not getting in that bathtub with you"**

**　"****But then….how on earth is he going to get clean? He cant stay dirty **_**forever**_**" Dean tried to stifle his laugh on how Sam emphasized the word forever.**

**　"****Dean will give him one for you in the washer, wont you Deuce?"**

"**What? Why the hell do I have to do it?" Dean asked in disbelief.**

"**Because woo-wee told me that he wanted you to do it Dean!" Sam gave a dimpled smile towards his brother.**

**Dean sighed and gave in to Sam, it was either that or hear Sam cry again, "Fine, give me the damn bear Sam"**

**　"****his name is not damn bear, his name is woo-wee!"**

"**Dean just go please?" Caleb pleaded with his friend, he already had enough of Sam's antics today, he just wanted the weekend to be done and over with.**


End file.
